My Heart Will Be Yours
by FiniteXS
Summary: How could Piko Utatane possibly get his best friend, Miki Furukawa, to go out with him if she wasn't even going to talk to him? Contains PikoxMiki as the main pairing and small amounts of LenxRin and ReixRui.


**My Heart Will Be Yours **

**Oneshot**

_Note: HAPPY VERY LATE FOREVER ALONE DAY! As you readers can tell, this oneshot was SUPPOSED to be published on Valentine's Day...but I got busy. This story is another PikoxMiki romance. As usual, ANY advice is welcome. Without further disturbances, the story._

_Also, the 'heart/necklace' event is based off an event that happened at my school during Valentine's Day. _

_Thanks to Neon for betareading, even though he had a busy schedule. _

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID._**

Piko Point of View

**First Hour**

"Class, quiet down." Mr. Hiyama was standing up in front of the room, waiting for everyone to quiet down. When everyone stopped talking, he cleared his throat and said, "As everyone knows, today is Valentine's day. In honor of Saint Valentine, who was a priest of Ancient Rome, this day is…"

I toned out Mr. Hiyama as he droned on and on about some old, dead guy I didn't care about. Mr. Hiyama was normally a cool guy, but he always had some historical information to bore us to death with.

For the past fifteen years, I did nothing on Valentine's Day. Sure, I got chocolate sometimes, but I didn't do anything. This year was going to be different. I wasn't going to confess to anyone, but I would make her confess to me. No matter what, by the end of the day, I would be going out with her. I was sure of it.

I decided to listen to Mr. Hiyama again. "…And in honor of today, we will be having a little event."

I perked up, interested in what he was going to say. Last year, we had a school wide scavenger hunt. And because our school wasn't normal, we also had a singing contest. It was definitely fun.

* * *

><p><span>One year earlier…<span>

"Let's review the plan one more time. Piko, make sure you press the button after the lights go off. Rei, turn off the lights when you see me give the signal." Len, who was fourteen at the time, grinned at us and gave us a thumbs up.

Rei sighed and said, "This can only end in a detention, but I suppose I have to make sure you don't get into even more trouble than intended."

I impatiently tapped my feet and said, "Let's finish this up already."

Len gave another thumbs up and enthusiastically said, "Way to think positive!" Without another word, he disappeared into the shadows.

Rei sighed again and said, "Wanna bet on how many detentions the shota will get?"

I thought for a second and said, "Two weeks worth."

"I bet three weeks."

"You have yourself a bet. We betting the usual?"

"Of course."

Rei and I shook hands to seal the bet before leaving to our positions. I went back to the crowd and sat down with the device in my hands. Miki was on the stage right now singing _Memories_, a song she made herself.

Miki was my best friend ever since sixth grade. She had waist long, cherry colored hair, and had an ahoge similar to mine on top of her head. Her eyes were a sky blue color that seemed to shine whenever she was happy and darken whenever she was sad or angry. She smiled a lot, and whenever she did, it made me happy. It wasn't a surprise to me when I found myself in love with her by the time we got to high school.

She was on the last few lines of her song. _I'm feeling you, still at a distance. I'm feeling you still at a distance. I'm feeling you still at a distan- _Suddenly, Len came out of one side of the stage and began doing cartwheels across the stage. I could practically hear Rei sigh at how stupid the signal was.

The lights went off as planned. I was mad that Len interrupted Miki's performance because she was a _really_ good singer. I waited for a few seconds before pushing the button. The stage lights suddenly came on and focused on Len. He had a microphone in his hand and a grin on his face.

"HELLOOOO BOYS AND GIRLS OF VOCALOID HIGH. THIS IS LEN KAGAMINE, AND I'M GONNA MAKE THIS PLACE COME ALIVE! NOW PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR DJ KAGAMINE! I DEDICATE THIS FIRST SONG TO MY SWEETHEART, RIN KAGAMI." Len began to rap _Romeo and Cinderella_; surprisingly, he was actually good at rapping. It was silent in the room for a moment before the whole room burst out into cheering, thinking that this was part of the contest.

Miki looked shocked for a moment before smiling and going backstage. I got up and went after her. On the way there, I spotted Rei talking to Rui Honne. Rei had a huge crush on her ever since he met her on the first day of school. He tried to ask her out multiple times, but he always chickened out. I smirked at the thought of him flirting with her. Len and I would have to tease him about this later, but for now, I won't bother him.

I silently walked past the furiously blushing Rei and giggling Rui. I got to backstage and found Miki sitting down in a chair drinking some water. I felt my heart beat faster, and I could feel my face heat up. It always happened when I got near her. I couldn't stop it from happening. Taking a deep breath, I managed to calm myself a little bit. I put on a confident grin and walked up to Miki.

She didn't look surprised to see me. "Hey, Piko. Did you like my performance?"

I tried to look calm as I said, "You sounded really good out there."

She turned a bit red and said, "Thanks. You should try singing your song too."

I shook my head. "No way. I'm not good at singing."

Miki pouted and whined, "But Piko, I like your singing." She mischievously grinned and said, "Besides, I just might give you a reward if you sing well. Maybe a kiss?"

I felt my heart speed up and face flush again. _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. _"R-really?" I mentally cursed as I heard myself stutter. That didn't make me look confident at all.

She got up from her chair and nonchalantly said, "Nah, not really. I was kidding. I've gotta go and make sure that your friend hasn't melted into a puddle out of embarrassment by now. His face looked like a tomato when I went to check up on Rui and him." Without giving me a chance to say anything, she ran out of the room as she yelled, "Bye!"

I stood in place, unable to say anything. I collapsed onto the chair a few seconds later, groaning. Dammit, I thought she was serious.

* * *

><p>Ever since then, I was always trying to get Miki to go out with me. She always rejected me, but she would accept this year.<p>

I felt a hand punch my shoulder. I looked to my right to see Len with some string and a pink, paper heart. He grinned and said, "You didn't listen to Old Man Hiyama, did you?"

I shrugged and said, "'Course not. What's up?"

"Well, we have to turn this paper heart into a necklace or something, and we have to wear it on some part of our body. The girls are gonna try to talk to the guys. If the guys talk back to the girls, then they have to give their heart to the girl." Len smirked and said, "Rinny is getting my heart." He wrote his name on the heart in big, cursive letters, making sure to decorate it with even more hearts.

I rolled my eyes and said, "No need to rub it in. Besides, Miki's gonna be my girlfriend by the end of today."

Len overdramatically sighed and said, "Poor, poor Piko. Are you going to try again?"

I grinned and said, "Trust me. By the end of today, we'll be together. I'll make sure she gets my heart." Ever since that incident with Miki last year at the singing contest, I was trying to go out with Miki. I asked her out a lot, but she always said no. She would go out with me today… I'm sure of it.

"Hey, stop grinning like an idiot. It makes you look like a perv or something," Len said as he tried – and failed – to get the string around his neck. "Help me out."

I took my own heart and began tying it around my arm. "Naaah…after all, I'm sure you wouldn't want help from a perv like me."

He pretended to pout and said, "Fine! I'll ask someone else to help me!" He got up and walked over to Rin, getting the attention of everyone in class. He beamed at her and loudly said, "HEY, RIN! Do you think you can tie this heart around my neck for me?"

Rin looked at Len in surprise and said, "Sure." She got up and began to tie it around his neck.

After it was tied around his neck, she said, "There."

Len grinned and said, "You know you just talked to me, right?" He jerked the heart/necklace thingy off his neck and softly said, "My heart is yours."

Rin stood there unmoving for a moment before blushing and tying the heart around her own neck. Len leaned down a bit to Rin's height and gently pecked her cheek.

The class burst into giggles and whistles while Mr. Hiyama uncaringly said, "Do it at home, not at school you two." Len gave Rin one last hug before returning to his seat next to me. He cockily grinned and bragged, "That's how you do it."

I ignored him and began doing some homework. Today, Miki would be mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt #1: Shakespeare<strong>

**Second Hour**

Miki was in my English class, which was my next hour. I'm sure I'll be able to get her to accept my heart and go out with me. When I arrived at the room, I saw Miki talking with Rin. Rin looked like she was excitedly telling Miki about something. Both of them giggled from time to time as they talked.

I felt my heart speed up again, but I tried to ignore it as I went over to the two girls. I tried to seem uncaring as I said, "Hey, Miki." I waved to Rin, not talking to her but still acknowledging her.

Rin giggled and waved back as Miki grinned and waved at me. She picked up her notepad and wrote something down. After a few seconds, she finished writing and showed me the notepad. _I know what you're trying to do, Piko. I won't talk to you. _

I smirked and said, "Well, Miki, by the end of today, you'll be going out with me." She just smiled and shook her head.

I went to my seat and waited for class to start. The whole class would be in for a surprise.

Mr. Shion went to the front of the room and tapped the board, signifying that class was about to begin. He waited until everyone quieted down and said, "Class, yesterday, you were supposed to read Act 2, Scene 2 of _Romeo and Juliet_ yesterday. Did everyone read it?"

Before anyone could respond, I stood up and walked in front of Miki's desk. I kneeled and recited, "See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" The class stared at me in complete silence. Miki only had to say one thing to me, and she would get my heart. She blankly stared at me before opening her mouth to talk. She was going to talk to me, she was going to talk to me!

"Mr. Shion, can you tell Piko to go back into his seat, please?"

I felt my triumphant grin disappear as Mr. Shion chuckled and said, "Of course. Piko, will you please sit down?" I trudged back to my seat and fumed at how my first attempt failed. "Even though you interrupted me, I'm impressed that you memorized party of the balcony scene. Good job with that."

I ignored him and the laughter of my classmates, ducking my head so no one could see my red face. She thought that this was over, but I wasn't done yet. I tuned out Mr. Shion's voice as he explained _Romeo and Juliet_ to the other students. I was thinking about my next plan.

_**FAILURE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt #2: Sneezing<strong>

**Still Second Hour**

"…and your homework is to relax over the weekend. And good luck to everyone today with their Valentines'," Mr. Shion said, looking directly at me with a grin on his face as he said the last part. I grinned back at him before putting my plan into action.

Right before I walked out the door, I loudly sneezed, making sure that everyone in the room heard it. This plan was so simple, it was genius. Miki always says "bless you" whenever someone sneezes. All I had to do was wait…

"Bless you," said everyone in the class EXCEPT Miki. I heard her talking, but she was too busy talking to Mr. Shion about _Romeo and Juliet_ to hear my sneeze. I muttered an angry "Thank you" before walking out of the classroom. My plans have AGAIN been ruined by some old, dead guy. Fantastic.

_**FAILURE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Intermission<strong>

**Third Hour**

"Rei, you're a smart guy. Help me out here!" I was in my third hour gym class with Rei. Right now, we were warming up by jogging around the gym.

He silently jogged as he pondered about what I said. Please, please, please let him know something. He's one of the smartest people I know, so surely he must know someth- "Sorry, Piko, but I have no ideas to offer. You're on your own."

I groaned and desperately said, "You're one of the smartest people I know! Don't you have any plan?"

"No, sorry." He let out a small grin and said, "Although, thank you for the compliment."

"Class, gather around the center!" Coach Kamui yelled. I groaned again before running to the center of the gym. I asked Rei for advice about how to get Miki to talk to me, but he had nothing. I had lunch after gym, so hopefully, I would be able to think of a plan as I ate. She would be mine by the end of the day, no matter what. Nothing would be able to sto-

"Stop grinning like that. It's very unnerving to see you so enthralled in Coach Kamui." Rei's voice broke me out of my trance. I realized that what Rei said was true; I was staring at Coach Kamui as he explained about the rules of dodgeball – not that anyone didn't know the rules of dodgeball by now.

I felt my face heat up and tried to avoid Rei's gaze. "I was thinking about Miki."

He mischievously grinned and calmly said, "Will these attempts be like your other attempts?"

I let out a low growl before saying, "This plan WILL succeed. Just wait. And stop smirking like that. It's weird to see you smile."

He put up his hands as a sign of resignation and said, "I was just kidding around. Calm down."

I glared at him once more before turning away and ignoring him. By the end of the day, she WILL be mine. All I had to do was think of a good plan.

"Actually, I have an idea." I whirled around to face Rei, waiting for his idea. "You just ask her out. No complicated plans or anything like that."

I stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "…You're kidding, right?"

**Intermission Over**

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt #3: Talking?<strong>

**Lunch Time**

I walked into the lunchroom and walked over to the table Rei, Len, and I usually sit at. I still had three hours left today. It couldn't be too hard to get Miki to go out with me by the end of today. I poked at my lunch; I didn't really have an appetite. I saw Len approaching the table with his usual, almost overflowing tray of food.

"Hey, Piko! How's your day been so far?" Len asked when he arrived at the table.

I grumpily muttered, "Shut up. You're acting way too happy."

He smirked and said, "How's that plan to get Miki working out for ya? Did you already become engaged to her?"

I felt tempted to dump my food over his head, but I held myself back. I didn't want to hear him whine about his dirty clothes. I began stabbing my rice as I muttered, "I'm slowly getting there."

"Riiiiiiight," Len sarcastically said. He began shoveling food into his mouth, consuming about half of his tray within a minute.

Rei arrived in his usual silent manner, frowning when he saw Len eating. He sat down next to me and neatly broke his chopsticks. After a few moments of Len and Rei eating and me poking at my food, Rei said, "You could always just ask her out."

I sighed and said, "It's not that easy. She always rejected me whenever I tried to ask her out."

"Perhaps she thought you weren't serious."

"No way. I was always serious whenever I asked her out. Don't you remember the time I asked her out in front of the whole school at an assembly?"

"Maybe she thought it was a prank. Why don't you ask shota for advice? He's the only one out of the three of us that has a girlfriend."

I stared at Rei for a moment, trying to see any hints of sarcasm on his face. He was calmly eating as if he didn't just make the stupidest suggestion in the world. "…You're not kidding, are you? He's an IDIOT! Why would I ask him for advice?" I said as I pointed at Len.

As if to prove my point, he looked up from his food with a few pieces of rice and some smudges of…something on his mouth and said, "Huh? Did you guys say something?"

I just sighed and said, "Point proven." Suddenly, I realized that Rei still had his heart. "Hey, Rei, you planning to give your heart to anyone?"

He slightly blushed and stared out the window. He quietly said, "Yes."

Len smirked and loudly said, "He wants to give it to Ru-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Rei yelled.

Len finished up his tray of food and said, "Why not? Everyone knows that you have a cru-" He paused and hungrily eyed my uneaten food. "You gonna eat that, Piko?"

I shrugged and said, "Take it. I'm surprised you're not morbidly obese by now with all the food you eat."

He looked hurt as he said, "I work out everyday! I'm stronger than I look."

"Uhm… Am I interrupting something?"

All three of us turned to see Rui standing next to the table. Len snickered as I elbowed Rei and whispered, "Good luck." He responded by turning into a dark shade of red and staring down at the ground.

Len smoothly said, "Of course not. Please, sit down with us."

I got up and pointed to my chair. "You can sit next to Rei." Rui looked like she was about to decline my offer, but I said, "I'm done eating. I'll just sit down next to Len." I could feel Rei glaring evilly at me as I went to sit down next to Len, but I didn't care about it.

There was an awkward silent for a moment. Len and I were trying not to grin at Rei's expression. He looked like he was about to die as he tried to calm himself. Rui, who was oblivious to everything around her, just waited for someone to say something. Finally, she said, "Uhm…Rei, I was just wondering if-"

"YES!" Rei abruptly said. The three of us, along with some other people sitting near him, were startled by his yell and stared at him.

Rui was silent for a few seconds before hesitantly saying, "I was just going to ask if you could get me a napkin. And you talked to me, so you have to give me your heart. You can keep it if you want to. I don't mind."

Rei bit his lip and hesitantly, almost shyly, said, "No…actually, I want you to have my heart. I-if you want it." He nervously untied his necklace and held it out to her.

Next to me, Len was almost dying as he tried to hold back his laughter. I lightly nudged him and whispered, "You better not laugh."

Rui stared down at the ground and nervously bit her lip. She suddenly reached out and snatched the heart away from him. With a smile on her face, she said, "I'll gladly accept your heart."

Rei looked relieved as she tied it around her neck. He quietly said, "Rui…will you go out with me?"

She just smiled and said, "Of course I will." Eagerly, Rei held her hand with a happy expression on his face.

Len finally began to laugh as he said, "HA…your expressions! Both of you! I can't believe…." He paused to breathe before calming down and saying, "I really wish that someone recorded that."

"Oh, don't worry. We did," said a familiar voice. Rin, Miku, and Miki, Rui's friends, suddenly turned around from the table in front of us. Miki had a cell phone and grinned at Rei and Rui.

Len grinned and went over to Miku, who was holding the cell phone. He raised his hand and said, "High-five!"

Miku put the cell phone in her pocket and disinterestedly said, "No thanks. I'll pass."

Len pouted and said, "You're so mean!"

She smiled and said, "I know I am."

He put down his hand and went over to Rin. He softly said, "Hey. How's your day so far?"

Her face turned a little pink as she smiled and said, "It's good."

He pecked her on the cheek and whispered, "Good. Just tell me if you need anything." Rin looked a little flustered, but she hugged him.

I coughed and said, "Hate to break the moment here, but we were teasing Rei and Rui."

Len hugged Rin for a second longer before letting go and lazily walked over to Rei. He smirked and said, "I didn't think that you would ask her out. You have some balls, dude."

Rei looked like he wanted to smash Len's face in, but he couldn't keep the happy expression of his face. He just said, "You're lucky I'm happy right now."

Len kept on teasing Rei as Rui just smiled and laughed at the little argument they had.

I ignored them and tried to look as casual as possible as I made my way to Miki. _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. _I stood in front of her and said, "So…how was your day so far?"

She pulled out her notebook and wrote down _I'm still not talking to you._ She tapped Miku's arm and said, "We should be going now. Bye Len, Rei." She walked past me without even looking at me.

After she left, I groaned and sat down on one of the lunch tables. I feel like I'm trapped in one of those shoujo mangas that Rei always reads. Yes, he DOES read shoujo mangas.

I walked away from Rei and Len, who were still arguing about something. I will do something to get Miki to admit her love for me. It'll just take some time.

_**FAILURE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt #4: Water<strong>

**Fourth Hour **

I had a chance to redeem myself in Chemistry. Since Miki was my lab partner, she would be forced to talk to me.

"Class, quiet down. Today, we will be doing a lab with water. Take a lab sheet and go to your lab station with your partner. You will have the whole hour to do this lab," Mr. Kagamine said. Yes, Mr. Kagamine, as in Len's father. Len's father was a quiet but strict man who enforced his rules without any exceptions. It was a mystery to how Len was related to his father; they were polar opposites.

I grabbed my sheet and went over to my lab station, waiting for Miki. When she arrived, I said, "Let's finish this up already."

She looked surprised, but she nodded and went to get the materials. I inwardly grinned at the reaction I got from her. Just keep on acting this way, and she'll ask me why I'm being so quiet.

Everything went smoothly. Neither of us talked, and we finished the lab quickly. Near the end of the lab, when we were cleaning up, I "accidentally" – note the sarcasm – tripped and spilled water over Miki's shirt.

I stared for a second before shrugging and saying, "Oops. Sorry about that." I calmly walked away from her and put the beaker on the teacher's desk.

She tried to squeeze the water out of her shirt, but she wasn't able to get it out. As I walked back to my seat, she furiously came up to me and opened her mouth. She was FINALLY going to talk! "You're an IDIOT, Mikuo! You splashed some water on my paper."

Mikuo, Miku's twin brother who was sitting next to me, shrank back in his seat and timidly said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Miki huffed and said, "Well, it was an accident." She walked away without another word and got a new lab sheet.

I turned to Mikuo and glared at him. He looked back at me and uncomfortably squirmed. "Is there something you want, Piko?"

I tried to stay angry at him, but I just stopped glaring at him and sighed. I dejectedly said, "No, it's nothing."

_**FAILURE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth Hour (One more hour remaining)<strong>

I slumped into my seat, not caring about what Ms. Megurine had to say about Algebra.

Someone poked me in the back. I turned around and saw Meito looking at me with an unreadable expression. He stared at me. I stared back. This happened until I finally said, "…Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head and said, "I heard you had some girl troubles. Thought you would need some advice."

I lazily twirled my pencil in my hands and uncaringly said, "Sure. What's this advice?"

Meito was a strange guy. He rarely talked to anyone, but whenever he did talk, he always had something useful to say. Maybe he would be able to help me out with my problem.

"Just confess to her."

I sighed, feeling some déjà vu when he said that. "It's not that easy."

He went back to taking notes as said, "Just try it." I turned back around and went to sleep for the rest of class.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Attempt: ?<strong>

**Sixth Hour**

I only had one more shot. Miki was in my last hour, so I had to get her to talk to me by this hour.

Ms. Sakine, a lazy but still good teacher, said, "Shaddap so I can talk." The class immediately quieted down and looked at her. She put her feet on her desk and yawned. "Today will be a free hour. You know the rules: don't break anything unless you can pay for it, no burning anything unless it's Mr. Shion's ice cream, and no karaoke contests like last time."

The students broke up into small groups and began to talk to each other. Miki was alone in her seat writing in her notebook; she was probably trying to create more songs.

I sighed at what I was about to do. Piko, you're an idiot. Don't do this. She'll say no. I ignored the thoughts in my head and went over to Miki. She ignored me and kept on writing in her notebook.

I cleared my throat and quietly said, "Miki…I'm sorry about what happened in Chemistry. It was stupid of me to spill the water on you."

She looked up and slightly grinned at me. I continued talking. "I know that I don't deserve you…but…will you go out with me? I love you."

She wrote something on her notebook and showed me it. _I couldn't hear you. _I gritted my teeth and said, "I said that I love you."

She pointed to the message again. This time, I yelled, "I SAID THAT I LOVE YOU!"

The whole class went silent after I yelled that. Everyone looked at me with varied expressions. Some were shocked, some were curious, and some were amused as they watched me stare at the ground.

After a few seconds of painful silence, Miki grinned and said, "Of course I'll go out with you. I never thought you were serious about it."

I let out an audible, relieved sigh as I collapsed into the chair. I took off my necklace and gave it to her as the rest of the class cheered and whistled. I couldn't help but beam at her as she took the heart from me. Finally, after one year of waiting, she was finally mine.

Ms. Sakine walked over to us and smirked. She handed me some money and said, "Make sure you take her to a good place on your first date."

I laughed and nonchalantly said, "Of course I'll take her to a good place. After all, I am THE Piko Utatane. " She winked at me once before walking back to her table with an amused grin on her face.

Miki tightly gripped my hand and whispered, "I can't believe this is happening. I never thought you were serious."

I triumphantly grinned at her and said, "I told you. By the end of the day, my heart will be yours."

_**SUCCESS!**_

_Note: Just saying again...any advice welcome.  
><strong>Review button got chocolates.<br>**_**VVV**


End file.
